xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Myyah Hawwa
Myyah Hawwa (Miang Hawwa in the English localization) is the main antagonist in Xenogears. Myyah is the mother of all humans. Every single human being on the planet which Xenogears is set on is a descendant of Myyah. She is the wisest character in the entirety of Xenogears, possessing more intelligence and knowledge than the vast majority of humanity, manipulating and brainwashing humanity for 9999 years. Myyah may be considered the Xenogears equivalent of Wilhelm from Xenosaga. However, Myyah's goal is to resurrect and revive Deus with death and flesh, whereas Wilhelm's goal was to reset the universe to a blank state. It is extremely important that any woman can become Myyah and it's a very symbolic role in the story: in other words, the female psyche is susceptible to wrongdoing and evil. The only way for a female to counter Myyah is to seek the truth and reject Myyah. It's arguable if Myyah is evil because her perceived "evilness" is a result and reflection of humanity's actions, inactions, condonance and ignorance. Myyah represents the corruption, destruction and perversion of women, femininity and motherhood: mothers who allow their boys and girls to become corrupted monsters. Her purple hair can be interpreted as a "sickness of the mind". Elehayym is the antitype and counter-existence of Myyah. Background Appearing repeatedly throughout the game's events in opposition to the party, both behind the scenes and in direct confrontations, Myyah acts as an agent of Deus, an intergalactic bioweapon designed to conduct warfare on a planetary scale. The final moments of the Eldridge catastrophe resulted in the creation of the original 'mother' being, tasked by the Deus system to give birth to an entire civilization that would provide and gather all the biological and mechanical "spare parts" it needed to repair and reactivate. One of the many humans that the first being gave birth to was Myyah's first incarnation, known as the Complement. The Complement's purpose was to guide and shape the events of human history to better suit the coming resurrection of Deus. All human women descended from the crash of the Eldridge, all inhabiting the planet the game takes place on, possess the genetic factor necessary to become the next incarnation of Myyah - when the current one dies, Myyah simply awakens in a new body. As there have been a total of 998 Myyah incarnations by the events of the game, that averages the life span with a high mortality rate of 10 years each time. Whether or not this would suggest that she may have had to face being killed herself many times by the hands of those she manipulates, as was the case with Kahran Ramsus, or that she may suicide when a host's body is too old or unsuitable for her goals, or both, remains unclear. The target seems to be randomly selected, but she always inhabits the body of an adult female, and the momentary transformation always results in purple hair and blue eye color. The only notable superhuman abilities she possesses are the ability to retain memory across incarnations and some considerable psionic abilities, strong enough to cleanly "reprogram" someone's subconscious to perform a chosen task, though for the most part she prefers working in the shadows to manipulate world events. This is evidenced by her sparse participation in battles in a mostly supportive role, usually piloting her C-1 Vierge. Myyah's guide to successfully brainwashing humanity for 9999 years SYSTEM DEUS Humanity is powering System Deus - a system built on and will end in suffering (both mental, spiritual and physical suffering) and death. Every human on the planet is a cog and a tool used to power System Deus. Humanity are pawns of Deus, Myyah, the Gazel Ministry, and all of them will be transformed into Wels (Reapers) via their own DNA eventually. 15,000 years prior to the events of Xenogears, System Deus already annihilated Earth (Lost Jerusalem). Myyah's basic principles and guide on how to control and successfully enslave humanity for 9999 years: * Brainwash humanity, especially the women and females as much as possible because women are the gatekeepers of life. Girls are the most important to brainwash. It's important to brainwash the males too, but the females are very important. :*The reason why females are so brainwashed is because the system relies on men ruling over women, which has occurred for most of human history. (patriarchy) This leads to the annihilation and destruction of the sacred and divine femininity in women, and values like love, peace, compassion are repressed. :*If a male does not want to reproduce, there are hundreds of other willing males to replace him. However, if a woman does not reproduce, then humanity dies. Breed, have sex, procreate endlessly and leave behind offspring to continue the cycle. The more offspring women leave behind, the better. :*It also helps to shun people who are childfree, and convince women to convince other women to leave behind offspring, as well as shun gay people because they likely won't procreate to keep the population going. This is the reason why gay people have been persecuted and repressed for much of human history. * Convince humans to consume products from the Soylent System. A lot of the food, water and medicine is not "real" food, and is toxic and dangerous and will cause brain, body and spiritual damage. * Convince humans to eat meat (dead recycled corpses) from the Soylent System and don't question where it comes from, and antagonize vegetarianism as much as possible. Convince humans that eating meat is the natural way of life and they are omnivorous flesh eaters, and that they are predators. Convince humans they are animals, and animals eating other animals is natural. This belief is known as "carnism" and ensures that their consciousness won't be able to evolve beyond that of an animal, instead of a higher being that can comprehend empathy of pain and suffering. Meat and flesh eating is death, and humans are feasting on dead, raw, bloody rotting corpses/carcasses. * Convince humans to accept classism as the nature of the world and convince humanity that the idea of dividing humans into 3rd/2nd/1st (upper/middle/lower) classes is acceptable. Convince them it is also acceptable to have "poor" people who are struggling to survive while others are "rich" and thriving in wealth and luxury. Keep people occupied and entertained by worshiping money and fulfilling material and base desires to give them a false sense of accomplishment. * Convince humans to work endlessly and don't even dare question the nature and value of work. Just work, work, work! Work and jobs should not be confused with "good", and non-work should not be confused with "bad" because there are jobs that can cause death, suffering, and the destruction of the planet and the human psyche. :*It also helps to convince society that those who do not work are scum - the lowest of the low - and secretly kill non-workers. 3rd Class citizens are constantly under the fear and threat of death. "Those lower 3rd Class worker bees just aren't working hard enough. That's why they're 3rd Class worker bees, after all!" * Keep up a status quo so that insecure humans always compare themselves to others (whether it be in terms of physical appearance, fame, talents, wealth, etc), and thus, always feel inadequate, inferior and want to strive for more. * Convince humans to believe, worship and pray to false gods who don't even exist (preferably the Ethos), as well as believe all of the surrounding manmade, fabricated and false legends, stories, fables and myths. This results in humans seeking pleasure, comfort and happiness from fairytales, fantasy and lies. * Convince humans that their God resembles a human and possibly even male, and use pronouns like "He" and "Him" in reference to such deitie(s). This results in anthropocentrism and humans believing they are the center of the universe, feeding human narcissism and a human-oriented and male-oriented worldview. * Keep the collective consciousness and collective intelligence of humanity as low and dumbed down as much as possible, and limit the evolution and capability of human consciousness. As Myyah says, "Stupidity in puppets has its advantages." Control information and teach irrelevant and unimportant information for as long as possible, and skew people's sense of values so they focus on things that don't matter. * Implant humanity with genetic Limiters in 9698, and feed them products from the Soylent System (meat) which serve to keep the seal of the Limiters. * Keep the world separated and divided through different languages, manmade borders, nations and pride, separate governments and countries for as long as possible, and try to instigate wars and conflict between them for as long as possible to keep a "us vs. them" mentality so people have a scapegoat to blame. "Solaris is the best! No room for filthy Lambs!" It also helps to divide people through multiple languages, like a Tower of Babel. * Traumatize (psychologically damage) people, especially children, so they continue an endless cycle of revenge and hurt. Psychologically damaged children tend to become psychologically damaged adults. :*One way of traumatizing children is having the Ethos Church priests and bishops rape and molest them. :*Another flesh sacrifice is circumcision (male genital mutilation which is barbaric and inhumane when forced) which results in both a mental, psychological and physical scar. Brainwash mothers to mutilate their boy's genitals and one of the most defining aspects of what a man and male is). Circumcision inflicts an extreme amount of pain on a boy, and can cause permanent psychological trauma, rewiring in the brain and brain damage. A child's body remembers it, much like how adults can still have the ability to remember their childhood memories because the physical body has been wired mentally at an early age. "Babies don't and can't remember it" is a lie - the actual memory may be forgotten, but the pain and trauma inflicted remains through psychological brain re-wiring and decreased sexual pleasure by removing sexual nerve endings so men spend less time having sex (in favor of more time working) and only have sex to reproduce. :*Myyah aggressively experimented on Fei's soul and spiritual fusion when he was a little boy. Fei was taken to testing labs and hurt mentally and physically as a result of these cruel and sick experiments, causing much psychological damage. It is implied Fei was subjected to injections, chemicals, circumcision (male genital mutilation), and mind control, which left a psychological scar and trauma on his psyche. Essentially, Myyah has locked and trapped humanity in this endless perpetual state and cycle of fear, killing and violence, rinse and repeat ad nauseam for 9999 years: * Meat (consume flesh) → work → reproduce → false belief → SUFFERING and DEATH * Begin war (Zeboim nuclear war) and racial purification so that only the strong survive, the weak die, and the strongest pass on genes for better sacrifices for Deus * Meat (consume flesh) → work → reproduce → false belief → SUFFERING and DEATH * Begin war (Shevat-Solaris war) and racial purification so that only the strong survive, the weak die, and the strongest pass on genes for better sacrifices for Deus * Meat (consume flesh) → work → reproduce → false belief → SUFFERING and DEATH * Begin war (Aveh-Kislev war) and racial purification so that only the strong survive, the weak die, and the strongest pass on genes for better sacrifices for Deus Myyah doesn't want humans having these qualities because it goes against her plan: *Vegetarian or vegan (Myyah wants humans to eat as much flesh and meat as possible) *Non-working or unemployed (Myyah wants humans to work endlessly so they don't have time to think deeply about their existence and develop a robotic slave mentality in a machine of death. Every human is a cog to power this machine. Humanity are mindless robotic automatons.) *Intelligent and wise (Myyah wants humanity in a perpetual state of ignorance and lies and unaware of the truth, susceptible to brainwashing. This means difficulty and reluctance to accept the truth, seeking comfort and gratification instead.) *Peaceful and pacifist (Myyah wants humanity to fight among itself and cause wars, chaos, bloodshed and death) *Non-religious, agnostic or atheistic (Myyah wants humanity to believe in her fabricated and false gods, legends and myths) *Strong-willed, brave and courageous (Myyah wants humanity to become weak-willed and full of fear with no one having a backbone or will to prevent injustice) *Childfree (by homosexuality or by choice) (Myyah wants humanity to reproduce as much as possible, even overpopulate the world, so she has more quantities of flesh for Deus) *Men having unmutilated penises (Myyah wants mothers to let their boys be mentally and physically scarred) *Emotional men (Myyah wants to destroy the male's ability to feel and develop sadness, empathy and sorrow by stigmatizing it. This results in men becoming barbaric and violent killing machines.) *Trauma-free and mentally healthy (Myyah wants children and humanity to be psychologically damaged as much as possible) *Non-anthropocentric (Myyah wants humanity to believe they are the center of the universe. This belief can cause humans to develop a superiority complex and begin to hate, persecute, discriminate and kill the other lifeforms on the planet like demi-humans and the Dotesque Chu-Chupolins, creating non-harmony) Timeline of known awakenings Eldridge catastrophe (0000) Deus activated biological computer Kadomony, generating the first mother being in response to Abel's contact with the Wave Existence shortly before planetfall. This original being emerges from the wreckage and gives birth to Myyah, Elly, Cain and the Gazel Ministry, then returned to Kadomony's stasis pod where she slowly rots over the next several thousand years. Myyah begins her mission to supplement Deus' plans. Zeboim era (6000s) In 6053, Myyah awakened in a pair of identical twin sisters (whether or not this is the first or last time is unknown) called M0661 and M0612. Using their connection to her advantage to conduct espionage within the Zeboim government, the twin sisters Myyahs manipulate the government. In 6078, Myyah wants to reset the human evolutionary cycle by starting a worldwide nuclear war. This is due to genetic body damage which isn't suitable for Deus, and Myyah wants better bodies. The Zeboim people couldn't reproduce. Upon finding out that a nano-engineer named Kim Kasim is working on a way to repair the genetic breakdown causing infertility in the vast majority of Zeboim citizens, she commissions Kim to continue his work on nanomachines. However, when Kim moves to secure his creation for himself, Myyah sends an assault team to requisition it and kill anyone in their way. She influences events to accelerate the death of the civilization so that humanity can 'reset' to a form more desirable for Deus, resulting in nuclear annihilation of the entire Zeboim civilization, which then sinks to the bottom of the Aquvy sea. Shevat-Solaris War (9500) Myyah is held a captive in Shevat. Lacan blamed himself for Sophia's death during the war. Lacan set the imprisoned Myyah free from Shevat. With the help of Myyah, Lacan became Grahf and sought to destroy the world. Although defeated, he and Myyah have transmigrated their minds into other humans since. Contacting Karellen (9959) Karellen initiates the fifth stage of the Malakh Plan. He comes into contact with Myyah's 996th incarnation. Creating Ramsus (9975) Unable to locate the current incarnation of the Contact, Myyah cooperates with Karellen to clone an artificial Contact using Emperor Cain's DNA. The clone, Ramsus, gains awareness before even being born and develops an inferiority complex soon after. Possessing Karen Wong (9985) Myyah awakens in Karen Wong, Fei Fong Wong's mother, and uses her new position to conduct battery after battery of torturous experiments on Fei while his father is away, resulting in the inadvertent creation of Id. Myyah aggressively experimented on Fei's soul and spiritual fusion when he was a little boy. Fei was taken to testing labs and hurt mentally and physically as a result of these cruel and sick experiments, causing much psychological damage. It is implied Fei was subjected to injections, chemicals, and circumcision (male genital mutilation), and mind control, which left a psychological scar and trauma on his psyche. Myyah contacted Karellen and told him to abandon Ramsus. 10 months after Myyah awakened in Karen, Myyah stands by passively while Grahf attacks Khan Wong, triggering a spontaneous release of Fei's power. Karen regains control momentarily, long enough to throw herself in front of her son to save his life, and is mortally wounded in the process. Fei recedes into the "coward" personality, shielding himself by displacing the tragedy and horror of these events onto his alter-ego, Id, who remains the dominant personality for the rest of his teenage years under Grahf's destructive tutelage. Myyah reawakens in a new host body (presumably the 12 or 13 year old girl Kahran Ramsus knew at Jugend), and begins to seduce Kahran Ramsus in order to gain power within the Gebler faction on Solaris. ''Xenogears'' (9999) Myyah appears frequently during the game with Kahran Ramsus. At one point in the game, she unsuccessfully brainwashes Elly. Myyah is cut down and killed by Ramsus when he realizes he was used by her, in front of the newly-activated Deus. The party witnesses her reawakening in Elly, who explains humanity's purpose relative to Deus shortly before being absorbed into its core. Deus utilizes its newly acquired Anima Relics and Karellen's nanotechnology to ascend to a higher, more advanced form than its original design was capable of, and climbs into orbit in an attempt to resume its journey. Fei gives pursuit in the Xenogears, the only Gear left operational after the destruction of the Zohar Modifier, and battles with Myyah in her final incarnation, Urobolus. After Fei successfully defeated her in this form, she ceased to exist. Once Myyah is eradicated for good, Karellen is convinced of Fei's point of view and resigns from his original mission, opting instead to walk the Path of Sephirot and travel to the higher dimension from which the Wave Existence originated, leaving Fei and Elly to return to the planet in the Xenogears. The chains of fate are broken, and Fei and Elly become the final incarnations of their eternally returning personas, with the memories and experiences of all their past selves incorporated into them. Gameplay Gameplay wise as the boss character, Myyah appears as a supporting character along with Ramsus who heals him with her Restore ability as her healing abilities can be increasing from 40 to 100 during the boss fight against Bart and later been joined by Fei to fight them. As Executioner, she wields a staff along with Grahf during the boss battle against Fei and the group during their escape in Solaris. In Gear battles, her Gear is the C-Vierge which is the prototype version of Elly's Gear, Vierge where it was called as Myyah's Gear during the game where she still heals Ramsus' Gear with a Restore ability which is similar to Fix Frame HP from the other Gears. She is later demonstrated her fighting abilities during in Disc 2 where she pilots her Omnigear, Opiomorph. She relies on ether magic such as wave #4 ability that can make negative stats to her opponents but the Gear itself loses both defense and ether attack stats when damaging her opponents. If being attacked by her opponent, her defense and ether attack will increase in every turns from her boss battle. In her final form as Urobolus, she can claw her opponent multiple times but has high evade to basic attacks. She can also constrict her opponent at the same time. She has a unique ability where she takes down her opponent and creates a fire and wind based attack to make a deadly damage. Etymology Myyah is the reverse of Elly's full name (Elehayym), with the omitted 'El' being Hebrew and meaning 'God', symbolizing how she is connected to Elly but different from Elly. Hawwa is the Arabic name of Eve. Essentially, her name means "God and not God's Eve", a contradiction. However, this contradiction has deep meaning. Myyah is carrying out what she believes is the "will of God". However, she is actually carrying out the "will of Deus". Trivia * Myyah is symbolically the Biblical Eve of Genesis. She is the mother of Cain, and the "mother" of Abel, and can be thought of as the first woman. * Myyah is symbolic of Anima, the first stage (Eve), where a female is born, but lacks evolutionary development. Quotes * "Stupidity in puppets has its advantages." * "I am Myyah. The keeper of time. The representative of our god Deus. I was born to guide the people toward the path of the resurrection of Deus." Gallery Executioner_miang.jpg|Myyah wearing her "Executioner" outfit. Exe.jpg|Executioner. Miang_Hawwa_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art. 06.jpg|Concept art. 03.jpg|Concept art. Xeno-miang.png|Concept art. Xeno-miang-face.png|Concept art. MiangMother.jpg|Myyah awakens. EllyArt.png|Art of Elly's potential to be possessed by Myyah. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased